Typhoon
Typhoon was a middleweight robot that was the original version of Typhoon 2. It was entered in the middleweight championship in both series of Extreme and Series 7, winning the championship on all three occasions. It could spin at 70mph in its first appearance and the weapon was classed as a "circular steel pipe" but in all subsequent appearances it was upgraded to spin at just over 100mph. However, Typhoon's victory in the Seventh Wars cost its brother robot Typhoon 2, as it had used up the last of the batteries used to power the machines, forcing the heavyweight to withdraw from the Third World Championship. Robot History Extreme 1 Typhoon started strongly and immediately hit Genesis and Zap, doing some damage. Doom started to cower behind Typhoon who then destroyed Mammoth's legs and weapons and then hit Hard Cheese, crippling it. Genesis was then counted out and flung by the floor flipper, having broken down from Typhoon's attacks. Doom was then hit by Typhoon, immobilising it. Zap and Mammoth, without being counted out were then flung by the arena flipper as well, shortly followed by Doom and Hard Cheese, who slowly ran out of steam. Typhoon had single handedly defeated all of its opponents, becoming the Robot Wars Extreme Series 1 Middleweight Champion. Extreme 2 Typhoon faced Malc 1.5, Broadsword and Steel Sandwich in its first round fight and stayed out of the action to get its weapon working. It hit Malc, before immobilising Broadsword and attacking Steel Sandwich. Malc lost a wheel, putting Typhoon and Steel Sandwich through to the final. Typhoon also had to face its own teammate, Typhoon Twins, in this final, alongside 259. It hit 259, before striking the Sandwich twice, and forcing 259 to be overturned. The three Typhoon robots then staged hits on Steel Sandwich, immobilising it, before cease was called. Typhoon won the judges decision and the middleweight championship. Series 7 Typhoon began by attacking Steel Sandwich, neither robot appearing to take damage. The robots clashed again, Typhoon appearing to hit Steel Sandwich's wheel. After hitting into the arena wall which its big brother Typhoon 2 would later destroy, Typhoon had to spin up to speed again. Once it had and Refbot had activated the pit, Typhoon smashed into Phoenix, knocking it into Growler's CPZ and immobilising it. This left Typhoon and Steel Sandwich. Steel Sandwich had lost the drive in one of its wheels, and was eventually pitted by the Scottish robot. Results |} Typhoon_at_Techno-games.jpg|Typhoon as Typhoon 870 in Techno-Games Typhoon_and_rover.jpg.jpg|Typhoon 870 with Typhoon Rover Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 0 Series Record *Series 1-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Failed to qualify with Typhoon 2 *Series 7: Entered with Typhoon 2 Trivia *Along with Razer, Tornado and PulverizeR, Typhoon is one of four robots to have fought and defeated both a clusterbot (Typhoon Twins) and a walkerbot (Mammoth), and is the only non-heavyweight to do so. *Typhoon held its title for three years, from Extreme 1 until the end of Robot Wars, amassing four wins placing it on the list of only 16 robots never to have lost a battle. *Typhoon, like Chaos 2 and Panzer Mk, successfully defended its title, and is the only robot to defend its title twice, and the only non-heavyweight to defend its title. *Typhoon is one of just two robots to compete in both series of Extreme and be undefeated in both, the other being Bulldog Breed. Honours Category:Middleweights Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:UK Series competitors Category:Middleweight Champions Category:Title defenders Category:Robots undefeated in Extreme Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots that represented military or emergency services Category:Robots named after weather